A Host Club Honeymoon
by Samantha114
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are newlyweds about to go on their honeymoon. How will it turn out? Rated M because it's basically a lemon. It'll probably stay a one-shot unless I get some inspiration, so I'll just mark it as complete. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!


**A/N: This one's for all you Tamaki x Haruhi shippers out there! This contains a lemon and some fluff, so proceed with caution. This fic (as you can tell from the title), is basically about Tamaki and Haruhi's honeymoon. Hopefully you enjoy!**

Haruhi POV

"Are you ready for the honeymoon, _Mrs. Suoh?_" Tamaki purred as we were boarding our flight.

I blushed madly. "Yes," I squeaked in combination of excitement and nervousness.

He laughed at my reaction. "It's only a short flight to Okinawa, but if you want to, you can lean on me and take a little nap," he said.

That was when I realized how utterly exhausted I was. Although I loved Tamaki, he can be really high-strung at times. Our wedding had been a great example of that. Yawning, I snuggled into Tamaki's arm. He began humming our wedding song, making me drift off into a peaceful sleep. **(A/N: I always imagined their song would be **_**Je N'ai Pas De Mots**_** by Vic Mignogna, so that's what song he's humming)**

"Haruhi," Tamaki called softly, "Haruhi, we're here, it's time to wake up,"

I woke up slowly and rubbed my eyes. As soon as we got off the plane, Tamaki went and got our bags and hailed down a taxi. We got to our hotel and eagerly went to our room.

Adrenaline rushed through me as the concept of what comes next truly set in. Tamaki and I were going to make love…for the first time. A wave of doubts and insecurities ran through my head. _What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not what he's expecting? What if he regrets marrying me after tonight?_ _Am I even Tamaki's first?_

My stomach was in knots. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Haruhi," Tamaki called, "I'm going to take a shower real quick. You can get into some comfier clothes if you want,"

"O—okay," I said. I grabbed my suitcase and began looking for my pajamas. I was met with a note.

_Haruhi,_

_Checkered pajama pants are __**not **__sexy. I packed these instead. You're welcome : D _

_-Renge _

I reluctantly looked in the suitcase to see silk tank top and matching shorts. I put them on hesitantly, only to find that they left very little to the imagination. I was going to kill Renge when I got back.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called.

I turned to find him standing in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. My face turned beet red. I wonder what he thought of this outfit.

"Are those new?" he asked, a blush similar to mine gracing his features.

"You can thank Renge. She hijacked my suitcase and replaced my comfy pajamas with these," I said, annoyed.

"I—I don't mind, you look beautiful in whatever you wear," he said.

I smiled and walked toward him. I raised myself on my tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He grabbed my waist leaned down, deepening the kiss. His lip skimmed my lower lip, wanting entrance. I granted it without much of a fight, my tongue lazily meeting his halfway. Our lips still intact, he swooped me up and carried me to the bed where he gently set me down. He broke the kiss, long enough to situate himself on the bed above me and continued his assault on my lips. His hands caressed my sides and then moved up to the underside of my breasts.

"Tamaki," I breathed, breaking away from the kiss, "I—it's my first time," I admitted sheepishly, a blush covering my face.

Once again his face became red as well. "It mine too," he said, just as embarrassed as me, if not more so.

Relief flooded through me. At least I would not be the only one inexperienced in our current situation. A surge of confidence surged through me. I grabbed both sides of Tamaki's face and yanked him down to me, sealing him in a bruising kiss. He put some of his weight on me and seemed to melt into my body. It was then that I felt the full extent of his arousal. _Was I making him feel like this? _Experimentally, I rocked my hips into his, pleased when I heard him moan into our kiss.

His hands roamed up farther, grasping each of my breasts through the thin, silk tank top. I arched slightly and leaned into his touch, moaning softly. His hands found the hem of my tank top and took it off. My chest now bare to him, he took my breasts in his hands once again, rubbing over the nipples lightly. I moaned louder at the feeling. He leaned his head down and took one of them in his mouth, nibbling slightly. I squeaked at the feeling. He went to the other side and did the same thing.

Gently, towel still on, he put his knees on either side of me. His hands roamed lower and rubbed circles into my hips. I moaned, my arousal becoming more and more apparent. Tamaki stood up and removed his towel, setting it on the floor beside the bed. I looked him over, surprised at how _well endowed_ Tamaki was. My face was bright red once again. Tamaki got back on the bed and started to remove my shorts. As soon as they were cast aside, he pulled my underwear off as well, letting his fingers trail down my legs. Everywhere he touched was on fire; I was on fire.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

"Yes, please," I said desperately.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and positioned himself at my entrance.

"This is probably going to hurt," he said softly.

He thrust into me. I cried out in pain as he broke through my virgin wall. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi," he said. He remained still for a long moment. I nodded as soon as the pain went away.

As he began to move, a new feeling took over me. A tightening in my center I didn't have a name for. But God did it feel good. Our moans mingled together as he picked up the pace.

"Faster!" I cried out, "Harder! Deeper!"

He happily obliged, pounding into me relentlessly and letting out his own moans of bliss. I was slowly coming undone.

"T—Tamaki!" I screamed out, "Tamaki I—I'm close!"

After a few more thrusts, pleasure exploded around me. I clenched around him and with one final yell, he came inside of me. He stayed on top of me for a minute, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he pulled out and laid down next to me, cuddling me to his chest.

"W—was I good?" I asked shyly.

"You were incredible," he said, wrapping his arms around me gently.

"Good," I said, smiling widely, "then I assume you're ready for round two?"

I laughed as his lips covered my own once again in a heated kiss.

Let's just say that no one did very much sleeping that night.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
